ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shattered Expectations
}}The Verdict was not the Climax. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Lord Shojo ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Eugene Greenhilt (as Being of Pure Law and Good) ◀ ▶ * The Lawyers ** Mr. Jones ◀ ▶ ** Phil Rodriguez ◀ ▶ * Azurite Priest with Black Hair ◀ * Azurite Priest with Blue Beard ◀ * Azurite Priestess ◀ * Azurite Priest with Mustache ◀ Transcript Being of Pure Law and Good: —Not Guilty. Roy: Well, guys it's been an honor to work with you, and I guess I may see some of you in whatever afterlife— Roy: ... Roy: Wait, did he say NOT Guilty? Elan: Hooray! Vaarsuvius: Outstanding. Haley: Zktv? Being of Pure Law and Good: By virtue of it having been strictly necessary at the time, the Order of the Stick is hereby cleared of all charges. Roy: Hmm. Go figure. I had pretty much given upon there being any justice at this farce of a trial, but I guess I was being too cynical. Haley: Fx, ztbv, vktv aupqbev qxusf'v ntou sufsu. Qtzs qxf'v zxpo vktv ztd. Celia: Wheee! I won! I won my first case! Roy: Ha ha! Haley: B'au suuf ukxick xi nd Vkbuaus' Clbwq ipbufqs sufv vx jpbsxf vx ofxz vktv vkbs skxlwq ktau huuf t exfabevbxf. Lord Shojo: Thank you, Being of Pure Law and Good, for your service in this matter. Hinjo, please retrieve the Order of the Stick's weapons. They are free to go. Hinjo (off-panel): Yes, Lord Shojo. Lord Shojo (off-panel): And Hinjo... Why do I have a piece of paper on my lap that says "Meow"? Elan: I didn't know if Mr. Scruffy could read Common. Roy: I'm going to make a radical suggestion here and propose that we leave this awful place and never return. Vaarsuvius: I second your motion. Haley: Hlv...hlv bv qxusf'v ntou tfd sufsu! Elan: Ummmm, Haley? Are you OK there? Haley: Fx! B'n fxt XO, vkbs zkxwu vpbtw ntqu FX SUFSU! Haley: Zu ZUPU clbwvd! Bv skxlwq ktau huuf t clbwvd aupqbev! B etf ifqupsvtfq bi vkud ztfvuq vx puqleu vku sufvufeu qlu vx vku ebpelnsvtfeus, hlv bv skxlwq ktau svbww huuf t clbwvd aupqbev. Hinjo begins passing out the Order's weapons to each member. Elan: I guess you're upset? Did you vote for the other guy? Haley: Xk, fuaup nbfq, B qxf'v ofxz zkd B'n hxvkupbfs. Elan: It's tough to tell if you're mad at me. I mean, you LOOK mad, but looks can be deceiving. Lord Shojo: Mr. Greenhilt? Mr. Scruffy would like to have a word with you before you leave. Roy: Yeah? Well Mr. Scruffy can shove it up his fuzzy little— Haley: Ztbv-Uwtf, zktv qbq dxl risv std? Elan: I understand, though. I'm kinda bummed out too. All that time spent on the trial, and what a let down. Elan: I mean, they call that a climax? "Not Guilty, thanks, now leave"? Haley: Xk nd cxqs, Uwtf! Vktv's bv! Uwtf, dxl'pu t cufbls! Elan: That's not a climax! Miko smashes through the window, "'CEEESH!" and impales Belkar with her katana.'' Belkar lays on the floor hurt as Miko raises her sword above him, magic visibly emanating from it. '''Miko: Time to DIE, evildoer! Elan: Now, see that? Elan: THAT'S a climax! D&D Context * Common is the basic language of the world. Trivia * The translation of Haley's lines are: ** Panel 3, Page 1: What? ** Panel 5, Page 1: No, wait, that verdict doesn't make sense. Daws - Laws don't work that way. ** Panel 6, Page 1: I've seen enough of my Thieves' Guild friends sent to prison to know that this should have been a conviction. ** Panel 9, Page 1: But...but it doesn't make any sense! ** Panel 10, Page 1: No! I'm noa - not OK, this whole trial made NO SENSE! ** Panel 11, Page 1: We WERE guilty! It should have been a guilty verdict! I can understand if they wanted to reduce the sentence due to the circumstances, but it should have still been a guilty verdict. ** Panel 12, Page 1: Oh, never mind. I don't know why I'm bothering. ** Panel 1, Page 2: Wait—Elan, what did you just say? ** Panel 2, Page 2: Oh my gods, Elan! That's it! Elan, you're a genius! * Note that the encryption key to Haley's cryptograms in this strip is "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog", with repeated letters removed. * In the previous strip, Elan was encouraged by Roy to "vote" for who he wanted to win the trial by slipping a note to Mr. Scruffy. * This is the final appearance of the four priests who summoned the Being of Pure Law and Good: Azurite Priest with Black Hair, Azureite Priest with Blue Beard, Azurite Priestess, and Azurite Priest with Mustache. The former two first appeared in #267, while the latter two first appeared in #283. External Links * 284}} View the comic * 6139}} View the discussion thread Category:Order on Trial in Azure City